Forced Restart
by Chickpea's T'hy'la
Summary: Loki is held prisoner on Earth, after Odin left his sentencing to Fury. When a mysterious woman shows up claiming to be Loki's twin sister, the Avengers are assembled once again, to face what will either be their greatest threat or a most powerful ally.
1. Chapter 1

**Forced Restart**

**chapter 1**

Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers, nor have I ever owned Avengers, nor will I ever own Avengers. I'm just borrowing them, and I promise to give them back.

A harsh rapping noise on the glass walls of his cell woke Loki from a troubled sleep. He rose slowly to his feet, contorting his face into a glare for whoever had dared awaken him. As he turned, he saw Stark standing at the near-invisible door, trademark smirk in place.

"Rise and shine, Reindeer Games." He smirked. "You've got a visitor."

Loki's eyes widened slightly at this, his frown deepening.

"I know, I was surprised too" Tony continued, "But apparently, someone wants to see you. Must be your looks." Loki raised an eyebrow at this comment. Stark blushed slightly, as though he hadn't meant to say that, but retained his cocky composure.

"So who is this visitor, hmmm?" Loki sneered "Thor come to convince me I'm a filthy Asgardian?' One of the mortal 'victims,' come to insult me? Or perhaps Odin all father himself, come to mock me?!" By the end of his rant, Loki's blue-green eyes were blown wide and he was panting slightly.

"Nope." Stark said plainly, a bored look on his face. "It's your sister."

"My _what_?" Loki said, his expression one of annoyed confusion. Before Stark could respond, Thor came thundering into the room.

"Good morning Brother, Man of Iron!" He boomed. Behind him walked a figure wrapped in a dark blue clock, dotted with bright gold spots.

"I'm not your brother." Growled Loki under his breath.

"Who are you, by the way?" Stark asked. At Loki's questioning glance, he explained "There wasn't much time for introductions. She just sorta appeared out of nowhere."

"Nevermind that." The figure said smoothly. It stepped forward, revealing that 'it' was, in fact, a her, and pulled off her hood. "I am Nyx Ragnarok, twin of Loki. I've come to take him back home." Her skin was pale, and her ink black hair was pulled into a braid that fell past her shoulders and disappeared into her cloak. Her eyes were a deep, dark, blue, and upon closer inspection, had flecks of gold deep in them. She seemed almost to blush blue, but a much deeper shade than the tesseract with which her brother was so obsessed. In her right hand she loosely held a wooden rod with runes written up and down its sides. At her neck was a gold collar, with a circle of that same deep blue at its center.

"Funny as it may seem, I'm going to have to keep the most powerful war criminal Earth's ever seen. Sorry for the inconvenience." Stark dismissed.

"Just you?" Nyx inquired, a small smile playing on her lips. "But, no" she said her smile fading. "Loki and I must return home. Contracts are waiting, you know." With a sharp flick of her wand and a flash of blue, the door to Loki's cell snapped open.

"You!" He screamed, leaping forward and tackling Nyx, throwing them both to the floor. His opponent was fast, though, and planted her boot squarely at the center of Loki's ribcage, heaving him over her head. They both scrambled up from the ground to tackle each other again, exchanging punches and scratches, rolling around on the floor. Eventually, Nyx gained the upper hand, straddling Loki and trying to hit him over the head with her rod while he struggled wildly. If he had had any idea why this was happening, Stark probably would have burst out laughing, but as it was, he was quickly calculating how many weapons he could collect in under 30 seconds. Finally, they broke apart, and stood staring at each other, panting slightly. "Of all the insolent, annoying, just plain _rude…_" Started Loki, but was interrupted by Nyx. "_Please_, brother. I'm sure that all that's needed is a.. a…" She trailed off, staring at a point beyond Loki's shoulder. She raised a trembling hand, stuttering out "a… ah-a…" Loki turned slowly to look. And what he saw… Was darkness. The moment his head was turned, Nyx raised her rod, and smacked Loki in the side of the head so hard he was sent flying across the room.

"If that's all…" Nyx said, crossing the room to her brother. "I'll be going. We'll be back in a month or so! Depending on how hard I hit him…" WIth these words, the two figures faded then disappeared in a gold flash, just in time for Mjolnir for to fly past where their heads had been and smash through several walls.

"Oops." Thor said sheepishly.

"Well, what now?" Stark asked.

In a rare flash of insight, Thor answered "Now, we wait."

**A/N: Did you like it? Did you hate it? Please tell me! I've never posted a story before, so I'd love some feedback.**


	2. Chapter 2

"I tire of waiting!" Thor exclaimed, rising to his feet.

His outburst was met with expressions of varying disinterest from the rest of the Avengers, who were sprawled out in one of Stark Towers' many living rooms after a long day of training.

"My brother could be anywhere" Thor continued, starting to pace. "He could be enduring torture."

"Or plotting." Clint spoke up, his disgust with the god of mischief clear in his voice. "I'm not really inclined to believe the god of lies, or some unknown entity claiming to be his sister."

"Yes." Thor frowned. "Loki's abductor is most curious. I am quite certain that my mother has not a daughter."

Tony rolled his eyes. "Loki's adopted, right?" He questioned. At Thor's nod, he continued "Then Loki's mysterious rescuer"

"Nyx" Bruce corrected.

"Is probably from his birth family." Tony finished.

"But his birth family-" Thor started.

"Guys," Natasha interrupted. "We've been through this already. SHIELD headquarters is still sorting through information, so we just keep ready for whatever Loki and Nyx throw at us. Simple."

Tony rolled his eyes but remained silent, and Thor frowned and sat back down.

"SHIELD's the most powerful intelligence agency on earth." Natasha reassured. "They'll have an answer in-"

She was interrupted as the room began to shake, the building letting out groans of protest against the violent motion.

The Avengers leapt to their feet, reaching for weapons. "Jarvis, what's happening?" Tony demanded, summoning his Iron Man suit with a touch to a metal gadget at his wrist.

Before the AI could answer, there was a sharp snapping sound, and a blast of blue light forced the Avengers to quickly cover their eyes. When they opened their eyes, they saw that the blue light was expanding into a circle, spinning and flashing wildly.

"There appears to be a temporal anomaly in the living room, sir." Jarvis' electronic voice piped in.

"It looks like the portal Loki first dropped out of." Clint remarked, drawing his bow and nocking an arrow. "That one destroyed a military base."

"No way, I just remodeled!" Tony exclaimed. "Besides, this one doesn't look as volatile, it looks much more even." He said, numbers and words swirling around the screen of his suit.

"Whatever it is, it's getting bigger." Said Natasha, approaching it.

Before she could get close, it stared contorting, whirling faster and spitting bolts of light everywhere. Then, with a final pulse, a green blob dropped out of the portal.

**A/N: So sorry for the late update. Next one should be out soon, as soon as I fix some errors.**


	3. Chapter 3

_"Whatever it is, it's getting bigger." Said Natasha, approaching it._

_Before she could get close, it stared contorting, whirling faster and spitting bolts of light everywhere. Then, with a final pulse, a green blob dropped out of the portal._

"What the hell!" Tony yelped (it was not a yelp, it was a manly yell, damn it!).

The green blob rose and revealed that it was not, in fact, a blob, but a large, bloodied, and very angry looking Chitauri. As he picked himself up, growling curses to himself, the Avengers could see that he wore spiked black armor, and held a gun in one hand and a purple-tinged sword in his other hand. The gun they'd seen before: it was the same kind as the soldiers had used during Loki's attack, but the sword… The sword was entirely new. It was about two feet long and engraved with runes. The end looked like it had been dipped in some sort of liquid (Bruce was sure it was either blood or poison), and it whispered of deadly purpose.

"You…" the creature rasped. Its voice sounded like nails on a chalkboard, and as it spoke, a small trickle of blood oozed out of the side of its mouth. "You fought Loki when… When he attacked before."

Tony, with his usual cockiness, was the first to respond "Yeah, and he lost. You wanna follow him?"

The creature laughed, causing Bruce to start uneasily.

"I know Loki. Or… knew him. He betrayed me too.." He said, staring with narrowed, yellow eyes at Thor. "I am sure that… you would... enjoy the opportunity to defeat him again… yes?"

"Why do you care" growled Clint, raising his bow. "I don't know who he is, but I'm starting to like him." he muttered to Natasha. The creature grinned horribly, revealing broken, razor-sharp fangs, smeared with foul green blood.

"Hold on just a minute" Steve ordered angrily. "Who are you? How did you get here?"

Before the creature had a chance to respond, the portal pulsed again. This time, two figures dropped out from it.

When the blue light had subsided slightly, the Avengers got a full view of who stood before them. "Loki…" Thor murmured.

The second figure rose to full height, drawing the Avengers' attention. It was the same woman who had came for Loki a month ago, Nyx. But this time, instead of a troubled expression, her face displayed her delight. Her cloak fluttered around her, her hands and wand were wrapped in dark blue fog, and her teeth were bared in a grin.

"You've got him! Attack!" Roared the creature, breaking off into a hacking cough at the end.

"Please" Hissed Loki, breaking away from the portal to circle left around the creature. "You're pathetic." Nyx snarled, circling to the right.

"You may have captured me once" Growled Loki. "But never again." Sneered Nyx.

"You-you cannot defeat… me!" The creature growled, struggling to his feet and raising the purple sword. It throbbed with energy, causing Loki to flinch and Nyx to hiss.

She stepped forward quickly to stand in front of the creature. "We never came to defeat you" The creature raised his gun and tried to fire, only to hear an ominous *click*. He quickly threw it to the side and raised his sword to strike; and froze. "We just have to kill you" finished Loki with a grin, pulling his knife out from where it was lodged in the creature's back.

It collapsed to the ground with a groan, the blade falling from its hands. Nyx lifted it between two fingers, and dropped it into the sheath at her belt. "Infernal thing" She snarled.

Thor stepped towards the duo. "Brother, what are you doing here? You know what would happen if father heard you attacked Midgard again."

"Don't worry, if we wanted to kill you, you'd be dead already." Loki said dismissively. Elbowing him in the stomach, Nyx corrected "What he _means_ is that we think Midgard is going to get some… ah, unwanted attention in a very short time. The creature who controlled Loki" Here she kicked the dead body, which made a slight squelching noise. "was not the only one who seeks control of this realm. After such a show of power, they will not be so foolish."

"_Controlled _Loki?" Thor said, baffled.

"But that's good then, isn't it? It means we scared them off." Steve cut in. "In a sense, Captain." Nyx responded smoothly. "You are correct that weaker forces will not be so keen to attack you, but the stronger ones will simply be more careful."

"And how exactly do we know you're not a 'stronger force'?" Clint asked,

"I assure you that we harbor absolutely no violent intentions towards you nor this realm. However, this…" She searched for a word "unfortunate event has shown to myriad hostile worlds that, in Thor's words, earth is ready for a higher form of war."

"And who's fault do you think that was?" noted Clint, glaring at Loki, who narrowed his eyes and glared right back.

"Even without Loki's attack, something of the sort would have happened. The Earth really is ready for battle, thanks much in part to you." Nyx said nodding to the Avengers seated around the table. "We" She gestured to Loki and herself "and the rest of our family can help you adjust. A sudden declaration of power like destroying an entire Chitauri armada will garner much attention."

"And what family, exactly, would that be?" Tony asked.

**A/N: Once again, I am eternally sorry for my slow writing. I hope that you will continue to graciously humor me and my ramblings.**


End file.
